Dear Murderers
by Crimson Rose1458
Summary: Raelyn had two wishes. One was payback to the people who tormented her, and second to be dead. She accomplishes both.
1. Dear Brady

Dear Brady,

So you say that you love me. Do you expect me to believe that? Do you expect me to just fall into your open hands, and to allow you to play with my heart, my spirit, my body? Don't you know that you already have?

I loved you. You hated me. I lied to my friends to protect you. _I lied. _I only lie for those I care about. You told lies to your friends about me. You made everyone hate me. _You lied._ You only lie to hurt people. I never raised a hand in defense. You raised your hands to punch me straight in the face, but you know when you did that I felt it straight in my heart.

We are complete opposites.

You are alive. I am dead.

Sucks to know it is your entire fault doesn't it?

Love,

Raelyn Schmidt


	2. Dear Collin

Dear Collin,

Or should I say dear enabler?

Do you remember that time Brady convinced you to pretend to be my friend? And I believed you wanted to be my friend because I saw the disgust in your face as Brady tormented me, his victim, but not only that I believed you because I was desperate for anyone to talk to.

Do you remember what I told you? How alone I felt. So alone, but I'm not alone anymore. I told you about my mom to busy get high with her boyfriend's to notice me. Her boyfriends sure noticed me though.

I dropped a lot of hints about what they did, hoping you would pick up on them, and save me. But I guess you were too busy thinking how pathetic I was and how funny the joke would end. You know when Brady would corner me in the hallways I never let him see the effect it had on me. It hurt so bad, but you know you were always a few steps behind, trailing after your master. And you would always look back at my face and there was remorse in your face.

I wonder what you saw in my face. Did you see the knife pressed against my wrist as I cut deeper and deeper until I was dead? Because that was what I always thought of while you tortured me. Could you see how close I was to my end?

I wonder that a lot. I wonder if you had seriously been my friend would I be alive today.

I guess it's your turn to wonder that.

Love your Best friend,

Raelyn Schmidt


	3. Dear Mommy

Dear Mommy,

Mommy did you enjoy watching me being raped?

Mommy I didn't ask to be born.

Mommy I wasn't the monster who raped you, and got you pregnant.

Mommy I'm your child. Mommy I'm his child too.

Mommy I know you couldn't kill me, because you don't believe in abortion. So I did this for you. Mommy I killed myself for you. Talk about late term abortion, huh? Sixteen years late.

Mommy I'm taking away your reminder of that night.

Mommy get better please. Mommy get justice please.

Mommy I love you even though you hate me.

Love your rapist's child,

Raelyn Schmidt


	4. Dear Daddy

Dear Daddy,

I don't know your name. I don't know what you look like. Maybe a little bit like the face that I see in the mirror every morning.

I wonder do you hate your reflection too. Do you look in the mirror with disgust? I wonder what we have in common, do we have anything in common? I don't like to think that I have anything in common with a monster.

Did you even know that you had a daughter? You raped my mother on August 25th 1994. Do you remember her? Or do you just forget your victims? She never forgot you. It's kind of hard when you left a reminder. She never told the officers that she was pregnant with your child that she had the evidence to find you and send you to prison inside her, but now I am doing it.

She will get justice for what you did to her.

You killed her, you know that right? She may be physically alive, but emotionally she is dead. You are a murderer all the same, because you killed me.

I wrote a note to the police in my own blood before I took that final wound, and let myself die.

Love your Daughter the evidence against you,

Raelyn Schmidt


	5. Dear Myself

Dear Myself,

I am too weak to take this anymore. I have always been too weak.

This world is evil. I have been shunned and hated, verbally and physically abused, raped, and I have lost my identity. I lost my childlike innocence with my first breath. How could I be innocent when my father was the epitome of evil?

I am sorry Brady for loving you. I am sorry that you felt such a great hatred to me. I hope that you never have to feel hate again. I hope you find someone to love, someone that you want.

I am sorry Collin that you are so lost in this world. I am sorry that you haven't found yourself, and that you depend on someone else to make your decisions for you.

I am sorry Mommy for being that reminder. I hope you can move on. I love you.

I am sorry Daddy that you are a monster, and I hope that you find good.

I am sorry myself.

Love the dead,

Raelyn Schmidt


	6. Prequel?

I was thinking of doing a prequel to this.

It would start with Collin and Brady bullying her before they phased, and would go to the point where Brady imprints on Raelyn and then would conclude with Raelyn committing suicide.

What do you think?


End file.
